


Five Times Cissie Used a Pick-Up Line on Bart Plus One time Eduardo stepped in

by Aprotny



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Pick-Up Lines, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprotny/pseuds/Aprotny
Summary: Title explains it pretty well. Cissie tries to hit on Bart and it goes poorly.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Cissie King-Jones, Bart Allen/Eduardo Dorado Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Five Times Cissie Used a Pick-Up Line on Bart Plus One time Eduardo stepped in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starchild1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starchild1/gifts).



> Based on a convo in a Tumblr chat with @crying-is-your-latest-fashion, @givemewallywestorgivemedeath, @zazusux, and @chalant-ness. Hope y'all enjoy. :)
> 
> PS Put the pick-up lines in italics for easy locating. Thanks, @givemewallywestorgivemedeath for at least half of them!

**1**

The Team was lounging around the Memorial Garden on the Watchtower when Bart came zooming in, rambling a mile a second to someone (probably Eduardo) over his comm unit.

He tripped over Wally’s epitaph and face-planted.

Cissie offered a hand to help him up. “Hey Bart, _did it hurt when you fell_ …”

“Flat on my face at 700 miles an hour? Yeah. It did. Hey! Is that popcorn?!” He zoomed over and stole the bag of popcorn Tim, Cass, and Steph were sharing in the corner.

The three glanced at Cissie and burst into laughter at the look on her face as soon as Bart zoomed back out of the garden.

“Cissie, I don’t think you’re going to get him. He’s...” Cassie began cautiously.

“No. I will. I just have to keep trying.” Cissie walked off, oblivious to the glares Tracy, Virgil, and Jaime were leveling at her back.

“This is going to be good.” Steph snickered. She and Tim got up and followed after Cissie. After a moment, Cass and Cassie followed too.

**2**

They made it into the mission room to see Cissie over by a snacking Bart.

“ _What’s that suit made out of…?_ ”

“Barry said it’s made of an advanced…”

“ _...boyfriend material?_ ”

Bart paused. “No. He said it was an advanced tripoly ethemer blend.” In the background, the Zeta powered up. “Hey! Ed’s here!”

Cissie rolled her shoulders. “He’s just oblivious. Gotta keep trying.” She stalked after the boy again, ignoring the snickers behind her.

As soon as she was out of the room, Conner, who’d been watching, said. “Reminds me of Wally back in the day.”

M’gann hummed. “Except one of them is gay and the other isn’t.”

“Wait, what?”

“You heard me.”

**3**

Over by the Zetas, Bart was bouncing impatiently on his feet.

“ _How’s the cutest guy on the team today?_ ” Cissie tried her best to radiate confidence rather than nerves.

Bart didn’t even turn around. “Dunno. Eduardo’s late. That was just Green Arrow.”

Off to the side, Oliver smirked at Barry. “Well, it seems archers and speedsters go well together.”

“You do realize Bart is gay, right?”

Oliver spluttered as he glanced at his own protege in secondhand embarrassment.

**4**

The Zeta beams activated again. It was Nightwing this time. He waved at Cissie and Bart as he went past.

“Hey Bart. _Are you a fan of Nightwing? Because I know somewhere to get a good night fling_.”

Nightwing paused in his tracks and glanced back as Cissie. Then, he rubbed his eyes with a groan and shrugged before continuing on, calling over his shoulder.

“Work on your lines, Arrowette!”

Cissie turned red.

**5**

Bart looked after him in confusion, before shrugging and running a few laps around the room. He came to a stop back by Cissie.

“Am I missing something here?”

“Uh… uh… _Do you like raisins? How about a date?_ ”

“A date? Like the dried fruit?”

Cissie reddened further.

Neither of them noticed Eduardo coming from the direction of the other set of Watchtower Zeta beams.

**+1**

“ _You ever been to a barbeque?_ ” 

“Yeah I’ve been to a…”

“ _Because I think you’re barbe-cute_.”

“Huh?” Bart looked utterly befuddled.

“Cissie, are you hitting on my boyfriend?” Both turned to see Eduardo next to them.

“Boyfriend?!” Cissie’s eyes widened.

“Hey, Ed! How’s the Center? Uh... no. She didn’t hit me. What do you mean by that?”

“Not hit you. Hit on you. Aka, flirt with you.” Eduardo put an arm around Bart’s shoulders, tugging him closer almost possessively.

“Wait. She was… you were flirting with me?” Bart looked between them, clearly flabbergasted by the notion.

“Uh… No! Not at all! I’ll just… Later!” Cissie ran off, hiding her scarlet face.

The two watched her go. Eduardo took note of the bystanders.

“You could have saved her the embarrassment and told her, you know.” He said to Cass, Cassie, Steph, and Tim.

“I tried.” Cassie rolled her eyes. “She didn’t listen.”

“I’m downloading the footage. Classic blackmail material.” Tim said.

“Send me a copy!” Steph said.

“You are not using my boyfriend’s obliviousness to blackmail Cissie.” Eduardo swiped at Tim’s holographic computer. The boy ducked and ran off, Steph on his heels.

“I’m not oblivious!” Bart said. “Am I?”

“Bart, she used at least five pick up lines on you and you didn’t notice any of them.” Cassie said. “You wouldn’t know flirting if it hit you in the face.”

“I notice when Ed’s flirting!” Bart protested.

“You wouldn’t know flirting from a girl if it hit you in the face.” Eduardo amended for her. “And it took you awhile to notice mine too. Don’t worry. I love you anyways.” He kissed him on the cheek.

“Team, report for mission briefing.” M’gann’s voice came over the intercom.

“Let’s just put this behind us. Although I doubt Cissie will be willing to face any of us for at least a week.” Cassie shrugged.

They all went to join the mission briefing.

**End**


End file.
